Just About Love (Drabble)
by Loud A. Fervent
Summary: "Banyak rahasia Tuhan dalam dunia ini. Dan kau tak pernah tau itu, karena kau hanya berpikir secara logika." / "...BODOH! APA KAU TAK BISA MEMBACA JAM, HAH? ..." / tersenyum sinis, "Aku tak peduli kalau aku harus mati di tanganmu, brengsek!..." / "...tapi itu akan menjadi menakutkan bagiku jika kau yang meninggal! Apa kau ingin bermain main dengan nyawamu, huh!"


Tittle : **Just About Love (Drabble)**

Rate : **K+**

Cast : **[EXO] Kim Jong In (Kai)**

** [OC] Park You Ra (Youra)**

Warning : Seluruh jalan ceritanya hanyalah fiksi, ide murni dari saya. Loud A. Fervent. Straight! Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Para pemain adalah milik mereka sendiri, milik keluarga mereka, milik Tuhan. Tapi ide cerita murni dari pemikiran saya yang diberi oleh Tuhan.

OK, this is just mini drabble. Cerita yang pertama saya buat, cerita yang juga pernah saya publish di Facebook. Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan banyak typo, saya masih baru disini. Jadi, saya minta kritik dan sarannya untuk cerita pertama saya. Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu EXO - What Is Love.

*!Loud A. Fervent , present!*

_Girl, I can't explain what I feel_

Hujan turun mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras. Ratusan pejalan kaki mencari tempat untuk berteduh, entah di halte ataupun emperan toko. Dan disinilah gadis itu berada, terjebak di koridor sekolahnya. Mungkin ini hari sialnya, dia tak membawa sepedanya ke sekolah, dan sopirnya sedang sakit. Dengan pakaian seragam yang cukup tipis dan tidak membawa jaketnya, membuatnya kedinginan yang hebat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Ukh. Kubunuh nanti kau Jinki!" gerutunya. Gadis itu memilih berjalan menerobos hujan setelah menimbang – nimbang keputusannya. Dia hanya berlari dan terus berlari, ditemani tatapan tak percaya dari kerumunan orang yang berteduh hampir di seluruh tempat. Gadis itu berlari, rambut pendek yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang – goyang seirama dengan langkah larinya. Matanya berkelilng mencari tempat berteduh, namun hanya kerumunan orang yang dlihatnya berteduh di seluruh tempat, tidak menyisakan tempat kosong untuknya. Belum selesai kekecewaannya, dia dikagetkan dengan berhentinya rintik hujan di tempatnya berdiri. Dia berbalik dan mendongak, menatap wajah pria asing dengan payung yang tak dikenalnya dengan heran. Pria itu tersenyum, membuat seluruh persendian gadis itu seolah mati rasa. Senyum pria itu, seperti racun yang mematikannya. "Hai, namaku Kai. Kim Jong In." ucapnya dan melebarkan senyumnya. Matanya berkilat tajam dan tampak teduh.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Hanya sekedar gerak refleknya jika bingung. Namun sudah membuat pria bernama Kai di hadapannya hampir tertawa. "Bagaimana? Siapa namamu? Kai atau Kim Jong In?" tanya gadis itu, "Dan, ah! Namaku, Youra, Park Youra." lanjutnya. Tatapan mata polos milik gadis bernama Youra itu membuat Kai tertawa, "Tidak. Namaku Kim Jong In, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Dan usiaku baru 18 tahun, berapa usiamu?" ucap Kai.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau tentangku?" tanya Youra. Youra melangkah mundur, dia berusaha waspada pada pria di hadapannya, pria asing yang tiba – tiba ingin mengenalnya.

"Aku? Aku penjagamu. Karena aku ditakdirkan untukmu." ucap Kai misterius, dia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Kau hanya pria asing yang tiba – tiba ingin mengenalku. Dan, aku tidak tertarik memiliki penjaga sepertimu. Apakah kau pembantu baru yang dikirimkan Ayah untukku?" tanya Youra waspada, bahkan dia sudah memberikan jarak sekitar 1 meter antara dia dan Kai.

"Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak kau ketahui, gadis manis. Usiamu baru 17 tahun, siswi semester akhir di Seoul Senior High School. Kelas 12 jurusan IPA 1 Biologi. Rumahmu di kawasan distrik Nowon, bersahabat dengan Young Rin, Hyun Hee dan Hyu Ra. Adik dari Park Jung Soo. Bersahabat baik juga dengan Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Sepupu dari Lee Jinki, Park Yoochun, Lee Donghae . . ." Kai terus berbicara hingga Youra berteriak menginterupsi perkataan Kai, "STOP! Kau siapa!? Kenapa kau tau semua itu, hah!?"

"Banyak rahasia Tuhan dalam dunia ini. Dan kau tak pernah tau itu, karena kau hanya berpikir secara logika." ucap Kai sekali lagi, dia tersenyum, bukan, tapi menyeringai lebar.

Youra menyerah, dia tau tak akan menang melawan pria itu. Entahlah, dia hanya mampu membaca aura seseorang dan mengetahui sikap dari garis wajahnya, lebih sempurna lagi dengan gerak tubuh alami orang itu. "Terserah kau saja." Ucap gadis itu dan pergi mendahului Kai yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Kai menyeringai lebar, lalu bergumam kecil, seperti bisikan, "I don't know why. Why I can loving you at first sight. Girl, I can't explain what I feel."

_Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji  
Nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juingong_

_(Satu hari yang panjang terasa seperti hanya satu detik  
Setiap hari seperti sebuah kisah yang ditulis untukmu  
Adegan yang romantis)_

Kai berlari mengejar Youra di pekarangan rumah Youra. Sejak pertemuan hari itu, takdir seolah sengaja membuat Kai dan Youra terus bertemu. Sudah satu tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi, kini Youra dan Kai berkuliah di tempat yang sama, Seoul Unversity. Beberapa kali mereka dipertemukan di cafeteria ataupun ruang music. Kecintaan mereka berdua pada music membuat mereka sering bertemu di ruang music. Kai juga tetangga Youra, dengan jadwal kuliah yang sering sekali sama walaupun jurusan mereka berbeda.

"Kai! Kubunuh kau! Jangan mengejarku, bodoh! Aku masih mengantuk!" teriak Youra sambil terus berlari menghindari Kai. _Kai mungkin terlalu rajin_, pikir Youra.

Kai terkekeh, dia terus berlari mengejar Youra, "Ayolah, Ra ~ ya, udara pagi ini masih enak. Jadi pergi sekarang saja. Lagipula hari ini kita libur." Kai berpikir, kondisi sepi seperti saat ini, dia tak perlu berteriak, hanya menghabiskan energi.

Youra berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kai, dia melangkah mendekati Kai dan menggerutu kesal. Tepat di hadapan Kai, dia tersenyum dan membuat Kai tersenyum lebih lebar, "PAGI KEPALAMU! INI MALAM, BODOH! APA KAU TAK BISA MEMBACA JAM, HAH? INI MASIH JAM SETENGAH SATU MALAM! SETENGAH SATU, KAI!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Kai.

Gila? Memang. Bagi Kai, waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Hanya Youra yang dibutuhkannya. Baginya, Youra adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Youra seperti candu baginya, candu yang tak bisa dilepaskannya. Dia selalu ingin melihat gadis itu setiap waktunya. Matanya yang besar selalu memberikan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan, tatapan polos seperti gadis kecil. Gadis yang memiliki ketertarikan berbeda daripada gadis lain. Gadis yang tak pernah suka disamakan dengan gadis lain karena dia merasa istimewa.

Kai selalu terperangah saat melihat gadis itu, seolah dia selalu melihat silau cahaya mematikan dalam diri Youra. Kai merasa mendengar alunan merdu saat Youra berbicara, saat berteriak, bergumam, menggerutu, ataupun bernyanyi. Tak ada lagi pemandangan terindah selain raut wajah Youra, entah saat dia kesal, marah, tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Kai selalu memandang gadis itu, tak pernah bosan. Ribuan kali dia melihat Youra, ribuan kali juga rasa cintanya bertambah besar. Kai bukanlah pria yang percaya pada cinta, tapi pertemuannya dengan Youra membuatnya percaya pada cinta. Youra, dengan segala tingkah laku uniknya, mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta semudah itu.

Kai merengkuh tubuh Youra yang tetap setia dengan wajah marahnya dan tangan terkepal erat di pinggang. Kai menunduk, menyarukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Youra, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Youra yang menguar menegenai indra penciumannya. Baunya seperti embun dan hujan. Memberi ketenangan sendiri untuknya. Deru nafas Kai berhembus teratur di ceruk leher Youra, membuatnya mengernyit, "Kau kenapa, Kai?"

Kai menggeleng, semakin di eratkannya pelukan itu. Mendadak jantungnya berdegub cepat, nafasnya ringan, rasa tenang dan nyaman menjalari dirinya. Mendadak, semua terasa benar saat gadis itu berada dalam pelukannya, saat aroma tubuhnya berbaur dalam indra penciumannya, memastikan gadis itu aman selama berada di sisinya, dan gadis itu.. membalas pelukannya. "Kai, katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu? Dan, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Kau akan lelah terus menunduk seperti itu." bisik Youra. Kai mengernyit, tiba – tiba dirinya berubah posesif. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Youra yang terkesan mungil dalam rengkuhannya, Kai menggeleng dan semakin menyurukkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Youra. Tidak, Kai tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini. Semuanya terasa benar saat dia memeluk Youra, tak ada yang salah, ini terasa begitu nyata dan benar. "Tidak, kumohon. Biarkan sesaat seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu malam ini, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini.." Kai lantas melepas satu tangannya, memegang dagu Youra dan mengangkatnya, memandang dalam ke manik mata Youra, "..biarkan aku terus menatapmu seperti ini.." lalu Kai mendekat, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Youra, lembut dan hati – hati. Tangan satuya memeluk pinggang Youra erat, hanya menempelkan, tanpa melumat dan menekan, sekedar memberitahu rasa cintanya yang begitu besar. Kai melepaskan ciuman itu, sesaat ada rasa kehilangan begitu besar merayapi dirinya saat ciuman itu terlepas, "..dan menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu."

Kai kembali memeluk Youra, kali ini dibalas oleh Youra. "Youra.." desisnya. Youra mengeratkan pelukannya, rasa aman mulai menyergapi tubuhnya, "Hmm? Ada apa, Kai?" balasnya. Kai menyarukkan indra penciumannya ke tubuh Youra, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma gadisnya, mengingatnya dalam memori otaknya, "Aromamu memabukkan. Emm, saranghaeyo, Youra. Jeongmal, saranghaeyo." Bisik Kai. "Nado, Kai."

Ribuan kali Kai mengucapkannya, ribuan kali Kai merengkuh Youra begitu dalam, ribuan menit dihabiskan Kai hanya untuk Youra, ratusan hari dihabiskannya waktunya untuk mencintai Youra, bersama Youra, melindungi Youra, dan menjaga Youra. Tapi rasanya dia baru bertemu Youra kemarin, rasanya dia belum sempat menghabiskan harinya untuk Youra, rasanya satu hari bersama Youra bahkan terasa seperti satu detik. Ribuan kisah terukir bersama Youra, rasanya sudah jutaan rasa untuk Youra. Rasanya dia baru mencintai Youra kemarin, bertemu dengannya lalu jatuh cinta. Kadar cintanya tak pernah berkurang, melainkan bertambah di setiap menitnya, bahkan mungkin detik. Seperti adegan telenovela romantic, antara Kai dan Youra.

_Nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom  
Nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom_

_(__Berikutnya menjadi adegan action dengan tokoh utama pria  
Aku berperan sebagai satu-satunya penyelamatmu__)_

Kai merengut sebal, hari ini dia terlambat pergi ke kampus, padahal hari ini dia memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Dia terbangun saat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjuk pukul 9 KST tepat, dan jam kuliah pertamanya adalah pukul 8 KST! Jadi, selama berjalan dari rumahya menuju halte bus di depan kompleks rumahnya. Melakukan rutinitas hariannya, namun terasa ada yang salah. _Tak ada Youra-ku disini, rasanya.. tak ada yang benar, _pikir Kai. Duduk menunggu bis, mencari tempat duduk dalam bis, bercengkrama, bercanda. Namun dia kini sendiri, _Youra pasti sudah ada di kampus, menggerutu kesal mendengarkan pelajar Mr. Jang yang menurutnya membosankan, _pikirnya lagi. Kai berhenti berjalan menuju halte bus, matanya memicing tajam saat melihat gerumbulan pria di salah satu sudut gang yang sudah tak pernah dilewati. Matanya bergerak tajam, lalu membelalak kaget saat dia mengenali salah satu di antara mereka, satu – satunya gadis yang berada disana. _Youra-ku ada disana!,_ pekik Kai tertahan. Matanya membulat saat memahami apa yang terjadi disana.

Youra meringis, dia berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dengan cepat. _Issh! Youra bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa terlambat selama ini?, _pikirnya kalut. Rambut pendeknya tidak sempat dikuncirnya. Begitu bangun, dia terkejut melihat jam bekernya menunjuk angka 8.30 KST. Dia cepat – cepat mandi, memilih bajunya secara acak, mengambil tasnya serampangan, dan berlari begitu saja keluar rumah. Matanya berkeliling awas menatap jalanan di depannya. _Aku harus segera sampai ke halte bus, _batin Youra. Hingga dia harus melewati gang yang tak pernah dilewati tanpa melihat ke dalam gang tersebut. Sebuah tangan kekar menariknya ke dalam gang tersebut, lalu membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Youra merintih, pria itu mencengkeram lengannya terlalu kuat. Youra bahkan memastikan lengannya sudah memerah sekarang. Pria itu menariknya semakin dalam ke gang tersebut. Ada 5 pria kekar dengan kesan menyeramkan tampak menatapnya tajam dari ujung gang ini. Tidak, bahkan sepertinya lebih dari 5 orang. Mereka menyeringai, lalu pria yang sedari tadi membekap Youra melemparkannya ke ujung gang itu. Youra melihatnya, dengan jelas. Saat kerumunan orang mengerikan itu berjalan memojokkan dirinya, menyeringai tajam ke arah dirinya.

Youra meringkuk takut, lututnya bergetar kuat dalam pelukannya sendiri. "Gadis manis.. ayo bermain – main dengan kami. Kau mau kan?" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Seringainya.. menakutkan dan menusuk. Youra menggeleng kuat, "Tidak mau!" teriaknya. Melihat 'mangsa' mereka ketakutan, kerumunan itu semakin mendekat dan tertawa keras. "Ayolah gadis manis, kami hanya ingin mencicipi tubuhmu. Berikan saja tubuhmu jika kau tak mau babak belur di tangan kami." ucap seorang lainnya pada Youra, membuatnya semakin meringkuk ketakutan dan bergeser ke belakang.

_Sial!, _umpat Youra. Tubuhnya semakin terpojok dan dia tak bisa bergerak kemanapun. "Aku, tak akan memberikan tubuhku pada kumpulan pria brengsek seperti kalian. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus membiarkan kalian mencicipi tubuhku!" teriak Youra pada mereka. Mereka geram, niat mereka semakin menggebu saat gadis itu malah menghina mereka. "Junho, habisi dia." Perintah salah satu pria berperawakan tambun dengan dingin, tampaknya dia pemimpinnya. Pria yang dipanggil Junho segera beringsut mendekati Youra, dia berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Youra. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Youra begitu lembut, "Lebih baik kau menurut saja daripada tersiksa, arra?" bisiknya halus di telinga Youra.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Youra berhasil menendang Junho begitu kuat hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. "Aku tak mau! Kalian hanya kumpulan pria bregsek yang tidak pantas memiliki tempat untuk hidup di dunia ini!"

Mendengar bentakan Youra, Junho –pria yang baru saja memberi penawaran pada Youra- menggeram marah. Dia menarik paksa rambut Youra dan memukulnya dengan keras. Youra tersungkur, namun tak pelak menimbulkan pecahan tawa dari sekumpulan pria itu. Mereka mendekat ke arah dengan seringai menghiasi wajah mereka. _Sial!_ Lagi lagi Youra mengumpat dalam hati, tangan kirinya menopang berat tubuhnya dan beranjak bangun. Matanya menatap nyalang pada mereka, seolah menantang mereka.

"Kalian tak lebih dari sekedar sampah busuk masyarakat! Tak berguna dan merusak! Menjijikkan, cuih!" hina Youra yang membuat pemimpin mereka geram. Pemimpin mereka maju, menatap Youra dengan kilat amarah yang teramat. Tangannya merasuk ke dalam kantung celananya, menggenggam sebuah benda, yang –cukup- berbahaya. Lantas menodongkan sebuah pistol secepat kedipan mata pada Youra. Tangannya bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol, "Ada kata terakhir, gadis nakal?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang lebih menakutkan.

Kai terhenyak, kesadarannya seolah baru saja kembali saat melihat salah satu dari kerumunan pria itu menarik paksa rambut Youra lalu menghempaskannya kasar. Bahkan satu yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, saat seorang pria bertubuh tegap menodongkan pistol pada Youra. Otaknya tak berfungsi, kakinya hanya terus berlari dan berlari, memacu adrenalin dalam ketegangan kasat mata itu. Satu tujuannya, menyelamatkan Youra.

Youra tersenyum sinis, "Aku tak peduli kalau aku harus mati di tanganmu, brengsek! Aku tidak takut akan kematian! Kalian pecundang!" umpatnya kasar. Sang pemimpin menarik pelatuknya perlahan, "Bagus, aku akan segera mengirimmu ke akhirat hanya dengan satu tembakan. Kau siap bertemu ajalmu?" tanyanya sinis, bersama nafas tertahan para anak buahnya yang menatap moncong pistol itu.

"Kapanpun aku siap, tuan. Kematian sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagiku." balas Youra dengan tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu ragu, pemimpin itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya cepat, hingga. .

DORR!

"Ukh," suara rintihan pria terdengar begitu jelas dalam keheningan itu. Membuat Youra tergagap, saat menyadari bukan dia yang tertembak, melainkan pria yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. "Kai? Bodoh sekali dirimu! Kau kira itu keren? Tidak sama sekali!" umpatnya pada pria di hadapannya, Kai. Walaupun mengumpat, Youra tak mampu membohongi hatinya, dia khawatir dengan kondisi Kai saat ini.

Kai memegang erat bahu kirinya, darah mulai merembes membasahi bajunya, merubah warna kuning menjadi merah. "Ukh, kau yang bodoh, Ra – ya! Kematian memang bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan, tapi itu akan menjadi menakutkan bagiku jika kau yang meninggal! Apa kau ingin bermain main dengan nyawamu, huh?" bentak Kai.

Pemimpin itu terdiam, gerak geriknya kacau, "Kita salah sasaran! Cepat kabur dari sini, semuanya!" usapnya dengan perintah mutlak, lantas terdengar suara derap kaki yang cepat dan berat semakin menjauh, meninggalkan pistol yang menyisakan asap pada ujungnya, meninggalkan benda logam yang hanya mampu tergeletak dingin di jalan.

Youra membopong Kai di pundaknya, berlari menembus angin menuju tempat yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan pangerannya, menuju tempat yang paling di bencinya seumur hidup, Rumah Sakit. Sebelum gelap menguasainya, Kai bergumam, "Tapi aku bahagia, aku rela mengorbankan jiwa dan ragaku untukmu, Ra – ya. Karena kau hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirim untukku, orang terindah yang Tuhan izinkan untuk bertemu denganku."

Youra tertawa, tanpa sadar setitik Kristal menetes dari sudut maniknya. "Jangan lagi bertindak bodoh seperti ini, Kai." ucap Youra lirih. Kai tertegun, pandangannya mulai mengabur, "Kau tau, apa yang kurasakan tadi? Aku merasa seperti satu satunya orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Karena aku menjadi satu – satunya penyelamatmu," ucapnya lirih, "..aku mencintaimu, Park You Ra. Sekarang dan selamanya." Lanjutnya, lalu kegelapan mulai menguasainya seluruhnya.

Youra menggigit bibirnya kuat, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya, "Kai, kau tahu. Aku merasa menjadi perempuan paling beruntung karena bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau juga harus tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jong In."

_Non nege wanbyok  
Sangsanghebwasso  
Hamkkeramyon ottolkka  
Nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe  
({Kau sangat sempurna} Aku tiba-tiba ingin melalui masa depanku bersamamu  
Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu, ingatlah kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan, selama kau bisa jujur {pada perasaanmu})_

"Emm, Kai.." suara bisikan itu terdengar menggelitik di telinga Kai, membuat pemilik nama menatap pemanggilnya. "Ada apa, chagiya?" goda Kai saat menyadari gadisnya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Panas merambat ke pipi Youra, namun dia mengelaknya dengan cepat. Di ambilnya kamus yang tepat berada di atas mejanya, lalu dipukulkan ke kepala Kai, "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!" bentaknya pelan pada Kai, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh, lalu mengacak acak rambut Youra yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Waeyo, baby? Bukankah itu terdengar imut?" Kai malah semakin berniat menggoda gadisnya. Melihat semburat merah yang sedikit merambat di pipi putih gadisnya itu, lalu tingkah laku gadisnya yang membuatnya tampak imut di mata Kai. Kai maju secepat kilat, mencium Youra tepat di bibirnya, membuat rona merah muda semakin tampak jelas di pipi Youra.

"Apa apaan sih, Kai? Memalukan, tau!" rengek Youra pelan. Pasalnya mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan, mengambil tempat di lorong terujung perpustakaan. Kai terkekeh –lagi-, "Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Youra mengalihkan pandangannya, bibirnya mengerucut, "Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" sanggahnya.

Kai semakin terkekeh, "Kau bilang tidak suka, tetapi pipimu memerah." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Kai lantas berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menarik pergelangan tangan Youra yang terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya, menatap bingung pada Kai.

Kai dan Youra berlari menyusuri koridor kampus, hari masih terlalu pagi bagi mereka yang memiliki jadwal kuliah pukul 8 dan 10 pagi, sedangkan kini baru saja pukul 7 pagi. "Kita mau kemana, Kai?" tanya Youra.

Kai berhenti mendadak, membuat Youra yang ada di belakangnya membentur punggung tegapnya. Kai lantas terkekeh, tangan bebasnya mengusap tengkuknya canggung dengan senyuman lebar di bibrnya, "Ke taman, hehehe~" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya kembali menarik Youra berlari ke arah taman.

"Eoh? Ada apa kita ke taman, Kai?" tanya Youra.

Kai tersenyum, "Sudahlah, diam dan ikuti aku saja. Arraseo?" Youra mengangguk, tetap mengikuti ke arah yang dituju Kai. Derap langkah kaki mereka menggema di sepanjang koridor, tanpa satupun yang membuka percakapan.

Kai tersenyum, dilihatnya bangku taman yang belum terpakai, ditariknya Youra untuk duduk kesana. Kai duduk di samping kanan Youra, jemarinya dengan usil memainkan rambut Youra yang dikuncir kuda. Youa merengut kesal, "Ish! Kai! Jangan memainkan rambutku!" kesalnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kai tertawa melihatnya lalu mencubit pipi Youra dengan gemas.

Kai terdiam, tangan kirinya merengkuh bahu Youra lembut, "Baby, kau tau-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tau karena kau belum memberitahuku! Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu! Kau tau aku tak menyukainya!" bentak Youra sebelum Kai menyelesaikan pembicaraannnya.

Kai terdiam, diulasnya senyum tipis di bibir jokernya. Angin semilir menerbangkan anak rambut milik Kai maupun Youra. Kai menghirup udara dalam – dalam, di tatapnya Youra begitu intens. Merasa diperhatikan, Youra menoleh ke arah Kai. Matanya mengerjap heran, "Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Kai menggeleng, "Aniya, tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja, hehe." jawab Kai dengan kekehan kecil. Sesuai ucapannya, Kai benar – benar ingin menatap Youra. Entah bagaimana, rasanya hanya cukup menatap Youra mampu membuat Kai merasa begitu benar, tak ada yang salah. Bagi Kai, tak ada kata bosan untuk Youra. Hanya perlu Youra berada dalam jarak pandangnya, bahagia dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Kai, bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Youra. Mungkinkah dia akan terpuruk? Akan hancur? Pasti! Itu pasti terjadi jika Youra pergi dari hidupnya. Sekali lagi Kai bersyukur bertemu Youra dalam hidupnya. Baginya, Youra adalah gadis paling sempurna dalam hidupnya, gadis yang menepati posisi tertinggi dalam hati dan kehidupannya selain ibunya.

"Wae, Kai? Kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" suara Youra tiba – tiba menghancurkan lamunan Kai. Kai menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk Youra, "Nothing, baby." ucapnya. Lengan kirinya menarik Youra kedalam pelukannya, diletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Youra, menghirup aroma tubuh Youra begitu dalam, menghirup arma favoritnya.

Youra mengernyit, sejak kejadian dini hari itu, Kai senang sekali memeluknya dalam posisi seperti ini. Tangan Youra yang bebas mengusap pipi Kai lembut, "Kau kenapa, hm? Jangan membuatku khawatir, babo. Sikapmu aneh sekali. Aku lebih suka Kai yang jahil, bukan Kai yang mellow seperti ini."

Kai tersenyum, "Kau tau apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, hn?" bukannya menjawab, Kai justru balas bertanya.

Youra menggeleng, di balasnya pelukan Kai. Mendapat balasan, Kai justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tau, aku baru saja memikirkan masa depan kita. Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin melalui maa depanku denganmu, melalui masa tua kita, membesarkan anak – anak kita bersama – sama, mengawasi mereka tumbuh hingga kita memiliki cucu," ucap Kai lirih, "Kau, gadis yang sempurna dalam kehidupanku, selain ibuku tentunya. Aku tak berpikir kau akan meninggalkanku. Tapi, kalaupun itu benar terjadi, aku hanya mampu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak ingin kau membohongi perasaanmu, kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, maka kau akan bahagia. Dan, aku sudah jujur pada perasaanku, aku mencintaimu. Cukup melihatmu dalam jarak pendangku, bahagia dengan hidupmu, dan jangan menangis. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku di dunia ini selain kebahagiaanu, tak ada hal yang lebih indah selain senyum dan tawamu, tak ada gadis yang lebih sempurna bagiku, selain dirimu. Hanya dirimu seorang." lanjutnya.

Youra memeluk Kai dengan erat, "Kai." panggilnya.

Kai melepas kuncir rambut Youra, merapikannya dengan jemarinya tanpa mengubah posisinya, di usapnya lembut surai Youra. "Hn?" jawab Kai dengan lirih.

Youra mencengkeram baju bagian belakang milik Kai, "Kau tau, aku mencintaimu juga. Apa kau meragukan perasaanku? Aku juga ingin melewati masa depanku bersamamu. Apa kau tak percaya itu?" jawab Youra lirih, di gigitnya bibirnya kuat – kuat, "Aku tak pernah membohongi perasaanku, Kai. Aku jujur pada perasaanku, tak sedikitpun aku menyembunyikan perasaanku, apalagi membohonginya."

Kai menggeleng pelan, "Ani, aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya tak mau kau membohongi perasaanmu." ucapnya meyakinkan. Kai merasa kaos bagiian depannya basah, segera Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

Youra menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangan Kai menangkup kedua pipi Youra, mengarahkannya agar menatap padanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku, jangan menangis, kumohon." pinta Kai.

Youra menggeleng, jemarinya bergerak melepaskan tangkupan Kai pada pipinya. Youra beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, membelakangi Kai. "Tidak ada apa – apa, Kai. Aku hanya, aku.. aku hanya takut kau tak mempercayaiku." ucap Youra dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kai menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum. Kai berdiri dan mulai mendekati Youra. Di balikkannya Youra agar menghadapnya. Di usapnya lembut air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Youra, lalu mengecup lembut dahinya, turun ke kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, turun lagi ke hidungnya, turun lagi ke bibirnya. Dibiarkannya sejenak bibirnya mengecup bibir Youra. Setelah itu di lepaskannya ciumannya, "Tidak, sedikitpun aku tak pernah meragukanmua. Aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu." jawabnya lembut.

Youra terisak, memeluk Kai se-erat yang di mampu, mengeluarkan segala prasangka yang telah menghampirinya tadi. "Aku hanya takut, Kai."

Kai tersenyum, di usapnya lembut surai Youra, "Tenanglah. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan di dunia ini. Ada aku, ada aku yang yang selalu ada untukmu. Ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu, masih ada aku yang akan mempercayaimu walaupun dunia tak lagi mempercayaimu. Ada aku yang akan selalu setia untukmu." Ucap Kai, yang tulus dari hatinya.

Youra mengangguk dalam rengkuhan hangat itu, isakannya berhenti setelah Kai berucap, hatinya menghangat, "Ne, Kai. Aku percaya padamu."

Kai tersenyum, di eratkannya pelukannya pada Youra. Youra tersenyum dalam pelukan itu, hatinya hangat. Rasanya nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Kai. Rasanya, tak ada hal di dunia ini yang menarik. Cukup Kai, cukup hidup bersama Kai saja.


End file.
